


The One Where Sam is Sick and Most of the Avengers are Useless

by seidrlightning



Series: Seidr's One-Shots [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Most of the Avengers don't know shit about caring for a sick person, Sam's sick, That's not how you keep people warm Steve, Tony's not that far behind him on the disaster scale, clint is a human disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidrlightning/pseuds/seidrlightning
Summary: After running with Steve on one too many cold mornings, Sam catches a cold. A couple of the other Avengers try to "help."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was created in an attempt to dislodge some of my writer's block for my main fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ha-choo!”

The sneeze was barely heard over the coms, but Natasha had seconds to dodge before a rubber bullet hit the wall behind her.

“The hell, Wilson?”

The training session stops abruptly and everyone looks over at Sam, who looks sheepish as he landed, his wings contracting into their pack.

“Are you okay, Sam?” Steve asked, his expression concerned.

“Never better. Let’s run it again”

Steve raised a brow in skepticism before signaling for the simulation to start again. “Take it from the top, guys.”

They dove back into the simulation and Sam took to the air, dodging fake globs of goo being shot at his wings.

“Sam! Clint needs extraction from Block A.”

Sam executed a neat turn and soared towards the archer, picking him up from the twenty foot block that was cloaked to resemble a building.

“A-ha-ha-choo!”

The simulation stopped again and everyone turned to look as Sam dropped Clint down, who immediately began shedding layers.

“Oh my god, Wilson! You did not just sneeze on me!”

Even Barnes, who pretty much ignored everyone except Steve, eyed him with a hint of concern.

Thor landed next to Sam. “I think friend Samuel may be unwell.”

“You think?” Natasha said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed? Y’know, resting?” Tony glanced over at him (well, Sam assumed since his helmet was turned his way now.)

“I’ll be fine.” Sam sniffled. “We should keep training.”

“Nope. Tony’s right, you need to be resting.” 

“Wait, did you just say I was right?”

Steve ignored him, walking over to one of the panels on the gym’s walls and flipping the switch, causing the scene around them to shimmer away. “We’ve been at it for a couple of hours anyway.” 

After everyone had changed out of their gear, Steve took Sam by the arm, practically dragging him out of the room and into the elevator with Sam complaining the entire way..

Steve guided him back to his room on the floor they shared; so running with Steve in a couple of the coldest mornings of the year wasn’t smart, but he’d done it countless mornings over the last few winters and as long as he bundled up he was fine. This winter just wasn’t his friend, he guessed. He gave up resisting and climbed into bed, sighing as he relaxed into the comfortable mattress. Steve left him alone for all of four seconds before he came back with a hefty amount of blankets. Sam gaped at him and had no time to brace himself before they were upon him, his body being shoved this way and that as Steve wrapped him like a burrito.

Steve stepped back and admired his handiwork. “Nothing like keeping warm to fight off a cold.” 

He gave him a grin and a wave before he left a now struggling Sam alone, the sound of the door closing sealing his fate of suffocation.

\--------------------

Sam was quickly realizing how futile is efforts to escape the mound of blankets were becoming when Clint bursts in. Carrying what almost looked like little sticks in his hand, something that appeared to be made of some type of wood and a lighter. He seemed to sense that Sam needed help (if the muffled cries were anything to go by) and sat his items down on the bedside table before helping him out of his deathtrap. 

“Praise Jesus.” Sam gasped, his voice hoarse from his now sore throat.

Clint sat down on the bed and picked up one of the sticks and the lighter. “You know what helps me to breathe when I’m sick?” He burned the tip of whatever it was in his hands. “Incense. Not only does it smell great, well, once you _can_ smell, the smoke opens up the nasal cavity. Used to do it all the time in the circus.” He waved the incense near Sam’s face, and subsequently, his facial hair. “Couldn’t hurt to try it out, right?”

 

Sam just barely had a chance to swipe Clint’s hand away before the stick found its way into his beard and it fell to the bed. 

“Aww no, incense.”

They scrambled to pick it up, Clint’s hands flailing in the process, hitting Sam square in the nose.

“I’m so sorry.” Clint put the incense in one of the holders he brought and checked Sam’s nose for damage. “I think you’re good.”

“Could you leave me in peace, you human disaster? I don’t know about incense but maybe a nap will help.” Sam suggested almost desperately, this was not how he pictured his day going at all, especially since he woke up sick as a dog.

Clint nodded vehemently. “I’m just going to leave these here in case you decided to want to use them, there’s one already burning for you.”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief once he left and settled down to try to get some sleep.

 

\----------------

 

The obstacles of having a cold gave him no mercy as he tried to get comfortable, sleep not finding him so easily. He was thinking maybe he should fake sleeping when the door opened again to reveal Stark, who grinned and held up a bottle of expensive whiskey.

“Time for some medicine.”

He crashed down next to Sam and popped the bottle open, taking a quick sip before passing it to him. He eyed it warily before shrugging, taking the bottle and taking a small gulp.

_Half an hour later..._

Great. Now not only was he sick, he was slightly drunk as well. Which wouldn’t have been a bad thing save for the fact that his sickness prevented him from enjoying it.

“I don’t think that was very helpful medicine.” he muttered.

Tony pushed himself up to his feet and waved him off. “Don’t worry, it’ll kick in soon.”

And he was left alone once more.

Sam wasn’t entirely wrong though, it helped to push him into a light doze, even if that weird pokemon looking thingy he had seen was staring at him while it bounced in the corner.

\--------------

About two hours later, he woke up to the sound of someone tapping lightly on the door.

“What?!” he snapped, well as much as he could anyway, the visits were really grating on him and being sick put him in an uncharacteristically foul mood.

Shuffling could be heard on the other side of the door and a head poked in. It was Barnes. “Do you want me t’ just leave you alone?”

Surprised, Sam waved him in. “Come on in.”

He was even more shocked to see the super soldier carrying a tray when he slipped inside the room. Barnes snorted at the incense and put it out with his thumb and index finger, sitting the tray of what looked to be a small pharmacy, tissues and two steaming cups of whatever, he couldn’t see what was in them while he was lying down.

Barnes rushed back over to the door and closed it gently before coming back to the bed. He helped Sam to sit up before picking up one of the various small bottles and a spoon. He opened it and poured some wicked looking purple stuff onto it. Barnes carefully lifted it to his mouth, glaring at him when he flinched back.

“No thank you.” Sam’s face screwed up, it smelled like death.

“I know ya got siblings and you know better than anyone that this shit circulates when ya don’t nip it in the bud. You’re gonna take this.”

“No.” Sam turned his head. “And you don’t even have to worry about it, you can’t get sick.”

“Doesn’t mean that Barton, Stark, and maybe Thor and Bruce, can’t” Marko sighed. “We need ya better as soon as possible, aerial support ain’t the same without ya. Plus if ya get this down, you can have what’s in the cup.”

This got him to turn back. “What’s in the cup?”

Barnes gave him a rare grin. “You’ll have to see.”

Sam scowled, but quickly drank what was on the spoon, his face contorting as the taste hit his tongue despite his best efforts to avoid it. “Gah!”

Barnes chuckled setting the spoon and bottle down before carefully handing the steaming mug to him.

“Hot chocolate.” Sam sniffled and grinned. “Although I can barely taste it.”

Barnes leaned against him, cautiously taking sips out of his own. The medicine and hot chocolate combination worked its magic, because halfway through the mug, Sam’s eyes felt heavy. Barnes set his cup down before easing Sam’s out of his hands and sat it down next to his. He helped to ease Sam back down, whose eyes were barely open now. Once he was settled, Barnes grabbed the tray and headed for the door.

“Barnes” Sam mumbled, “stay.”

Barnes looked back at him. “You sure?”

Sam nodded drowsily.

Barnes walked back to the bed and the tray was back on the table; he sat down on the edge of the bed and made quick work of his boots before climbing in next to Sam. Their bodies naturally molded together, Sam laying his head on Barnes’s chest as his sculpted body pressed into his side.

“Thanks, Barnes.”

“Bucky?”

“Hm?”

“It’s Bucky, Wilson.”

“Then it’s Sam to you then. Thanks, Bucky.”

“Fer what?”

“For taking care of me. _Properly_.”

Bucky chuckled. “I take it the others were liabilities? I know Stevie don't know shit about takin' care of anybody.”

“Let’s just say I know who to avoid next time I’m sick. I’m just glad Thor and Natasha didn’t make an appearance.”

“Get some sleep. Your body needs the rest.”

Sam didn’t need further encouragement, the beating of the heart under him and the warm metal fingers massaging the back of his neck lulling him to sleep.

He was dead to the world when Bucky pressed a kiss to his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [My Tumblr.](http://seidrlightning.tumblr.com)


End file.
